Trois p'tits chats, chats, chats…
by musme
Summary: Succession d'OS sans rime ni raison, ou presque… exercice d'écriture de deux écrivains en herbe qui veulent juste s'amuser avec tous les univers dont ils sont fans. On devrait finir par y trouver de tout, peut-être même des licornes. En attendant, on va commencer par des chats !
**Trois p'tits chats, chats, chats…**

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers créé par J.K. Rowling ne nous appartient pas. Pourtant, on aimerait bien…

Comme précisé dans le résumé, ceci est un exercice d'écriture. Le but (délire?) c'est de suivre comme inspiration pour chaque chapitre un des vers de la comptine « trois petits chats » et de placer à la fin le vers suivant.  
D'après wikipédia, la comptine que je connais et que j'ai apprise toute petite est la version bretonne. Je n'en savait rien ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait d'autres versions et certaines osent même zapper le « ferme ta gueule ! » pourtant c'est là que reposait pour moi tout le charme de cette chanson !  
Braver l'interdit...  
(j'étais jeune)  
…

Bref, nous sommes deux à écrire successivement : mon frère et moi-même. Nous l'appellerons « p'tit monstre » et vous me connaissez comme musme (prononcé m-ou-ss-mé).  
Bienvenue dans notre univers ! Il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne vous soit pas trop étranger ^^  
Côté fandoms on verra beaucoup de HP, mais aussi pas mal de mangas, pour ma part, on fera probablement le tour de quelques livres de fantasy (Tolkien, Eddings…) et de séries mainstreams (sherlock, games of trones, NCIS…), quant au p'tit monstre il y a de fortes chances qu'il fasse quelques détours par les comics pour ensuite vous entraîner définitivement du côté de la force et de Star Wars. (un trip bizarre qu'il se tape en ce moment, j'appréhende déjà la sortie du huitième opus…)  
Maintenant, au niveau contenu de l'histoire. Aucune idée. À priori de tout, c'est le but. Donc, et sans s'y limiter, du descriptif, de l'humour, de la romance, de l'action, du drame, du tragique, de la violence. Juste une exception, le sexe. J'espère que vous comprendrez, mais on écrit quand même ça en fratrie et certaines choses valent mieux d'être soigneusement ignorées !  
Les publications. Malheureusement, comme je le répète, c'est un exercice d'écriture donc absolument aucuns délais n'est fixés. On verra bien…

 **oOo**

 **Variante bretonne**

 **Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, chats, chats,**  
Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, paille, paille,  
Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson, -son, -son,  
Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule, -bule, -bule,  
Bulletin, bulletin, bulletin, -tin, -tin,  
Tintamarre, tintamarre, tintamarre, -marre, -marre,  
Marabout, marabout, marabout, -bout, -bout,  
Bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, bout d'ficelle, celle, celle,  
Selle de cheval, selle de cheval, selle de cheval, cheval, cheval,  
Cheval de course, cheval de course, cheval de course, course, course,  
Course à pied, course à pied, course à pied, pied, pied,  
Pied à terre, pied à terre, pied à terre, terre, terre,  
Terre de feu, terre de feu, terre de feu, feu, feu,  
Feu follet, feu follet, feu follet, -let, -let  
Lait de vache, lait de vache, lait de vache, vache, vache,  
Vache de ferme, vache de ferme, vache de ferme, ferme, ferme  
Ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, ferme ta gueule, gueule, gueule,  
Gueule de loup, gueule de loup, gueule de loup, loup, loup,  
Loup des bois, loup des bois, loup des bois, bois, bois,  
Boîte aux lettres, boîte aux lettres, boîtes aux lettres, lettres, lettres,  
Lettres d'amour, lettres d'amour, lettres d'amour, -mour, -mour,  
Mourre à trois, mourre à trois, mourre à trois, trois, trois  
Trois p'tits chats ...

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Un amoncellement de tissus de couleur indéfinissable. Probablement une sorte de couverture élimée, posée à même le sol en un tas informe et dissimulée par un renfoncement du mur. Poudlard compte de nombreuses alcôves et dans le creux de l'une d'elles, au détour d'un couloir, on peut -en plissant les yeux- distinguer le morceau d'étoffe incriminé. Celui-ci est quasiment imperceptible parmi les ombres mouvantes que projettent les murs gris.

Le tas est de bonne taille, rien de particulièrement discret. Mais il parvient à se fondre entre les murs peu éclairés du château millénaire. De toutes façons bien peu empruntent ce couloir secondaire, même les elfes ont tendance à le délaisser. La poussière ne s'y accumule pas encore, ces petits êtres sont bien trop consciencieux, mais l'on s'y attendrait presque. Une certaine sensation d'abandon se dégage de ces murs. Peut-être dû au fait qu'ici il n'y a ni armure, ni tableau. Longeant la bibliothèque (dont l'entrée se trouve au fond à gauche, tout droit et puis encore à gauche), on y ressent le même calme. Ce bout de couloir possède le même silence forcé où tous les bruits se doivent d'être feutrés, même les plus intempestifs.  
Pourtant, un bruissement se fait entendre. Au milieu de toute cette immobilité grise et calme, le tas bouge. Doucement, imperceptiblement, mais certainement.  
En effet, un des pans tombe, révélant une forme à l'aspect duveteux. Et définitivement moins gris que ce qui l'environne. C'est une touffe de poils, non, un petit appendice poilu. Frêle, minuscule et pataud, c'est une petite patte, probablement antérieure, battant l'air de manière gauche et imprécise. Une deuxième patte apparaît, ainsi qu'une moustache frémissante attachée au plus mignon petit museau possible. C'est un chat, roux, pas plus grand qu'une paume semble t-il, les yeux encore fermés, les oreilles repliées sur son crâne et geignant faiblement.

Le tas de tissus s'ébranle et un très joli persan d'un blanc immaculé en sort. Il, ou plutôt elle d'après le soin qu'elle prend à réarranger le petit fautif, utilise pattes et gueule pour réorganiser ce qui semble définitivement être un nid confortable. Puis se réinstalle posément avec des gestes lents et mesurés.  
Le chaton s'est tu. Le calme revient et la mère ferme béatement les yeux. Son pelage blanc tranche sur ce lit et ces murs gris. Dans ces couloirs, la lumière tamisée estompent toutes couleurs, même celle flamboyante de son petit recroquevillé sous l'étoffe épaisse.

Tout aussi épais, le silence.  
L'ouïe fine du félin peut percevoir le murmure lointain du château résonant entre les murs de pierres froides. Parfois, comme maintenant, elle y discerne même des bruits de pas. Chaque rythme cadencé est caractéristique d'une démarche particulière. Elle en distingue trois. Perdant un peu de son indolence, elle pivote la tête.

« Mais, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas la peine de nous suivre ! Nous t'avons promis de travailler, non ? » s'écria violemment une voix aux accents graves.  
« Fais nous un peu confiance, » s'exclama une autre voix masculine, « Les jumeaux font ce qu'ils veulent ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont dehors sur leurs balais qu'on va forcément les suivre. »  
Une troisième voix plus aiguë marmonna quelques paroles que le persan ne comprit pas.  
« On va à la bibli. Oui, c'est pas un trajet classique, mais il est plus discret... »  
Les éclats de voix se calmèrent quelque peu tout en continuant de se rapprocher.  
« Désolée les garçons, je crois que je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Sûr qu'on préférerez être un peu oubliés avec tout ce qui ce passe. Ce serait bien pour une fois d'avoir une année calme à Poudlard. Et en plus, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste Pattenrond qui est étrange, je ne le vois quasiment plus... »

« Ah ! Mais te voilà toi ! » s'exclama t-elle surprise.  
« Mraow ! »  
Le miaulement furieux se réverbéra sur les murs au moment même où apparaissait enfin le trio d'humains au coin du couloir. L'humaine retenant tant bien que mal un Pattenrond récalcitrant.  
Un coup de patte plus énergique libéra l'animal.  
« Aïe ! »  
« Ça va Hermione ? »  
« Oui, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a surprise, c'est tout. »  
« Mais où est-il allé ? » s'interrogea le plus grand des trois.  
« Par, ici ! »

Les pas se rapprochèrent encore. Et les trois humains s'arrêtèrent stupéfaits devant le tableau face à eux. Au milieu de tout ce gris Pattenrond et sa fourrure orangée, cajolant un chat persan blanc.  
« Tu t'es trouvé une compagne ! » crissa Hermione juste dans l'oreille du pauvre Ron.  
Harry s'approchait déjà. Gryffondor mais pas suicidaire, il ne chercha pas à caresser le persan. Si c'est bien celui de Padma, il n'approchera pas sa main ! Toutefois…  
« Et pas qu'une compagne ! De ce que je vois, Pattenrond est un heureux papa ! Félicitation mon vieux ! »  
Le matou se rengorgea, sa face écrasé prenant un aspect tout à fait singulier. Hermione frémissait d'excitation et retenait à grand peine ses cris d'enthousiasme.  
« Un, deux… trois. Oui, c'est bien ça, trois adorables petits chats. » repris Harry.  
« Trois chatons ! »  
« Hermione ! Mes tympans ! » s'exaspéra Ron en vain. La jeune fille maintenant agenouillée devant la petite famille gagatisait à qui mieux-mieux.

« N'empêche, » s'étonna Ron, elle est bizarre cette couverture.  
« Ce n'est pas une couverture ! C'est la cape de Neville. » s'esclaffa Harry « Celle qu'il a « perdue » . »  
Toujours émue, Hermione leurs expliqua tout de même d'une voix à la limite de la condescendance :  
« C'est normal. Les chats ont tendance à confectionner des sortes de nids dans ces circonstances. Ils vont utiliser des tissus, ou des matières douces et chaleureuses. »

« Et bien, ils en ont trouvé en tout cas. Je crois même que j'aperçois ton pull Ron, le violet. »  
« Et là, une cravate serpentard. »  
Les trois étudiants s'approchèrent examinant plus attentivement la pile devant eux.  
« La trousse de Lavande, celle qu'elle a cherché tout le mois dernier ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé le voleur du dortoir les gars. »  
« Ouaip. Et, il y a même quelques un des bonnets que tu as tricoté pour les elfes. »  
« Et pas que. Là, la robe de Ginny, les pantoufles de Luna, et… mon chapeau de paille ! »


End file.
